


It Goes Like This

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, present day, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this, from beginning until forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Was sparked to write something sickeningly cute and adorable. This happened!  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com)!  
> 

It goes like this:

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

The prettiest blue eyes Harry’s ever seen and a smile like sunshine and white, pointed teeth and cheekbones that could cut glass and Harry’s tummy flip-flops.

They don’t leave each other’s sides for the rest of the day and Harry can’t help how nervous he feels because he’s not sure that he’s ever seen a human being prettier than Louis and when Louis smiles at him Harry feels like fluffy clouds on a spring day. Harry giggles into the sleeves of his cardigan as he sits next to Louis in the auditorium, watching what’s going on onstage and trying not to let Louis’ cheeky added commentary get too loud lest they receive disapproving looks from the people around them. Harry loves the way Louis’ smile lights up even brighter when Harry laughs at him and something about making Louis smile that way makes Harry feel like bursting into a thousand stars freefalling through the sky and he never wants to touch down to earth.

He watches the way Louis’ lips wrap around the mouth of his water bottle, watches the bob of his Adam’s Apple, watches Louis’ tongue chase the water droplets on his lips. Harry’s certain he’s obvious and Louis knows he’s staring but he’s also pretty certain Louis enjoys it, especially when Louis smirks at him only a moment later and ruffles his beanie up. Harry protests and smooths his curls out again beneath the hat, pouting playfully at Louis but quickly melting away into a smile when Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry and tosses his fringe back out of his eyes. Harry thinks if people could see Louis’ hair swoop the world would forget about Justin Bieber immediately.

Louis’ older and confident in a way Harry only wishes for. Louis doesn’t much care about what anyone thinks about him and is far too busy being loud and boisterous to have time to worry about whether or not he’s annoying anyone (and he is). Louis is all bright smiles and laughter and there’s an ease about him that Harry thinks counts for something in this competition.

Harry blushes when Louis asks for his autograph because Louis thinks he’s going to make it.

Harry thinks Louis will, but signs the napkin anyway.

 

It goes like this:

“Why are you still up?”

“Can’t sleep.”

Louis sits down in the chair next to his in front of the fire pit in the backyard. Harry has been having a wonderful time with the lads here at his dad’s bungalow and though he knows they should be at least trying to rehearse something, the afternoons in the pool and the nights around the fire are how they spend their time and really, he doesn’t think any of them would change that. Except maybe Liam. But Harry’s grateful for Liam’s determination because he thinks the other four need someone like Liam to push them along and bring them together. Liam is a little neurotic and sometimes too serious and, frankly, can be a little annoying but Harry likes Liam because he’s earnest and unsure of himself even though the other four know Liam is the real deal.

They sit quietly there for a while, sky dark and only the dimmest glow of embers still warm in the fire pit. Harry’s glad that Louis doesn’t ask if he wants to talk but that Louis understands him. He understands the need for quiet and is there with Harry without expecting or pushing. Louis has understood what Harry needed from the moment they giggled together back in London waiting for their turn on stage for choreography. He understands now, how weird this all is. How such a short time ago they didn’t know each other and now there’s five boys smushed together and trying to learn each other’s voices and mannerisms and lives, and it’s a little overwhelming.

Louis understands him now when his fingers slide over to link with Harry’s, squeezing gently as their hands dangle down between the two camp chairs. Harry isn’t exactly sure when this started happening but he thinks maybe it really began the moment they bumped into each other in the bathroom because he’s had stars in his eyes ever since and this was one of the easiest things he’s ever done. They never asked each other about it and Harry never felt like he needed to either.

It’s just that they fit and Harry doesn’t think there’s anything that could be wrong with that.

 

It goes like this:

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Louis’ lips press to Harry’s and Harry never really believed in the sparks and the magic of first kisses until right now when there are stars behind his eyes and his heart might break through his ribcage.

Harry thought that hearing Simon say those two words – “you’re through” – was the happiest moment of his whole entire life, but at that point in time he hadn’t yet been kissed by Louis Tomlinson and he’s pretty sure that this moment takes the cake.

That was only hours ago and Harry thinks that if his life keeps getting this good so quickly he might never be able to keep up.

He’s not sure his brain is keeping up right now even, as Louis kisses him a little bit deeper and his lips part when Louis’ tongue teases over his. It’s been a couple of days of sunshine and sand in Spain, of playing in the sea and laying on the beach and wondering how he got to this place with these four boys, but somehow knowing that he wouldn’t change anything about it, even if they still barely know each other.

He wouldn’t change anything about tonight either. After Simon told them they were through there was celebrating and hugs and excitement for the future and there was Louis. There was Louis when Liam, Zayn and Niall had long since dropped off to sleep in the room they shared. He slipped out of his bed and over to Harry’s, sliding under the covers to lay on his side and face Harry, smiles bright and nervous when Harry reached out to tangle his fingers with Louis’, giggles and whispers muffled by the duvet.

“Can you believe it?” Louis asked Harry, jittery excited energy still buzzing through him as he lay there looking at Harry, squeezing his hand gently.

“I sometimes wonder if I’m dreaming,” Harry admitted in a quiet whisper, not wanting to wake the others but knowing he’d never be able to fall asleep with all this energy pent up inside.

Louis stayed quiet for a moment, both of them just looking at one another and taking it all in. The soft sound of the waves rolling into the beach was somewhat distant and Harry could feel the lightest of breezes through the open window but mostly he could feel the warmth of Louis’ body next to him, both of them still nervous about each other but that didn’t matter.

“We never would have met if none of this happened,” Harry said quietly, finally breaking the comfortable silence and looking at Louis. “I don’t know where this goes from here but… I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m glad too, Harry,” Louis said, shifting closer to Harry in the bed and Harry thought he might stop breathing.

“Louis,” he whispered, eyes flicking down to Louis’ lips and back up to his blue eyes quickly. “Can I kiss you?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

 

It goes like this:

“I don’t want to lose this.”

“I promise you won’t.”

They don’t win. Third place is amazing and Harry should be happier about it but as much as he wanted to win he wants to be with these four boys even more. And he knows that Zayn said on stage – this wouldn’t be the last of them – but it wasn’t that simple. They were still teenagers without any real means of staying together, from different parts of the country and Niall… Niall didn’t even live in the country.

The last few months had been incredible and full of happiness and excitement, of new friends and best friends, of midnight kisses in the dark and secret touches and whispers with the thrill of being caught in the backs of their minds.

Harry didn’t realize how much these boys – all of them – meant to him until it hit him that not winning meant no reason for them to keep together. As close as they’d grown, they were all still relatively strangers, with their own lives and families and parents to get back to and Harry couldn’t stop himself from crying on Louis’ chest backstage.

“Shh, love,” Louis cooed as he stroked through Harry’s curls. Harry knew Louis had to be hurting just as badly as he was but he couldn’t stop himself from selfishly needing the comfort right this moment. “We’ll keep together, you’ll see.”

Finally there were group hugs and uncertainties that Harry could hardly stomach because Zayn and Liam and Niall all looked crushed too and Harry didn’t want to ever see any of his boys look this sad again in his life. Comforting each other was impossible but he supposed they could at least cope, for now.

And it had been so easy, here. To fall in love with Louis was the easiest thing Harry had ever done and spending all of his days and nights with Louis made it even more intense. The five of them were crammed into each other’s pockets in their room, bunk beds and clothes strewn everywhere and wrestling matches and Louis’ arm draped off the top bunk for Harry to squeeze goodnight.

Louis was eighteen and could drive. Maybe he could come visit Harry in Holmes Chapel sometime.

 

It goes like this:

“I love you, too.”

“I’m glad.”

Harry’s exhausted but he doesn’t think he could possibly sleep now. A day of tromping around in the mud with Louis, insisting on matching Wellies and having the best day of his life so far took a lot out of him but he supposes that Louis telling him he loved him made it just that much better.

He smiles as he looks over at Louis, biting his lip gently. They’d unzipped their sleeping bags and re-zipped them together into one big one so they could sleep tangled together like they’d gotten used to and Harry thinks it’s the best decision Louis’ ever made. He leaned over to press their lips together, sliding his hand down over Louis’ hip and pressing their bodies closer together.

The festival had been incredible so far and Harry couldn’t wait for the next few days and what they’d bring. One day down and he was exhausted but he supposed that was all a part of it, really. Mud and music, fried food and tents, Louis and bracelets.

“I really do love you,” Harry said between kisses, so happy to be in the privacy of their tent, the thrum of the last band of the night playing in the distance somewhere.

“Well I’d hoped so,” Louis teased, pinching Harry’s side playfully. “S’why I said it in the first place.”

Harry is pretty sure Louis could never get any better but he does, every day they’re together. He’s never been in real love before this and he wonders if maybe the stars aligned just right, just for them, and the universe meant for this to happen.

Harry’s fingertips slip underneath Louis’ t-shirt, running gently over his tummy and along a sharp hip bone before he presses his hips closer to Louis’, kissing him a little deeper this time. It’s perfect, really. Right here, this is the moment, he’s certain.

He pulls Louis closer, shifting onto his back so Louis is above him, weight comfortably rested against his chest and Harry sighs into the kiss, sliding his hand up to push through Louis’ hair gently. Louis loves him and Harry loves Louis back and this has been the perfect start to the festival. Harry doesn’t think life gets any better than this.

It’s slow and it’s easy as t-shirts come off, sleeping bag kicked to the bottom of their camp bed and Louis’ trackies pushed down over the delicious curve of his ass. They’ve done this much, at least. Naked grinding and blowjobs and the like but tonight… well, Harry thinks there’s no better time than now.

And then they’re both naked and Harry’s hands are shaking as he rolls the condom down onto Louis. He’s never done this before and though he knows Louis has with a girl he knows Louis is nervous too. Harry’s at least thankful that Louis sort of knows what he’s doing.

It hurts, a little, but Harry knew it would. Louis was gentle like he knew he’d be, caring and easy with the lubricant and his fingers. That hadn’t hurt, not really, and it had felt pretty good but this was different. Louis’ dick was a lot bigger than two fingers and Harry couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips or the way he scrunched up his nose at the pain.

“I’m sorry,” Louis cooed against his hair, and Harry knew he was trying his best to be gentle.

“Keep going,” Harry whispered, breath shaky as Louis pushed in deeper, slowly until Harry could feel Louis’ hips against him. Most of the camps around them were quiet now and Harry was trying his best but he was pretty sure the tents around them could hear his heart beating.

Louis stroked his hair gently, kissing Harry’s temple as his hips rocked softly into Harry as he adjusted to the feeling. Harry gasped softly as Louis finally began to move, pushing into him a little faster now. Harry liked the way Louis tried to hold back his moans by biting against his shoulder.

Harry couldn’t believe it when he was coming; the way sparks shot through his body from fingertips to toes and how hard it was to not cry out for the world to hear. He didn’t want anyone to hear. He wasn’t embarrassed but this was for them, for Louis only, and he loved the way Louis’ body rested against his when he finished too. He loved the feeling as he trailed his fingertips up and down Louis’ sweaty back, the way Louis’ shaky breaths puffed against his hair, the way he felt goosebumps pop over Louis’ skin after a few minutes.

With the condom discarded and Louis curled back up against him, Harry pulled the blankets back up over top of their naked bodies, smiling brightly to the top of the tent as whispers of “I love yous” fell from Louis’ lips before he slept.

 

It goes like this:

“Marry me?”

“I will.”

And it’s that simple.

It’s always been simple. Harry had never fallen easier into love than with Louis, the moment he met him. For all the fame and the publicity and the management and the cover-ups, loving Louis was still the best and easiest thing he’d ever done.

It’s easiest when they’re lying in bed together like this, sunshine spilling through the windows of the bedroom, sheets crisp and white, and naked bodies tangled up together without anything to worry about that day.

Tour starts again in April and Jamaica in February is exactly what they needed. Tour is going to be amazing, and hard, and perfect, and Harry can’t wait to be back on stage with his boys again, because there’s no better feeling in the world.

Except maybe, he thinks, being engaged to Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
